Pequeña guerrera
by Miss Curie
Summary: Era su hija, su Annabeth, su pequeña guerrera, y sabía que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y lo que no por encontrar al hijo de Poseidón, porque era importante para su vida.


**Disclaimer: todos los personajes nombrados le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_Pequeña guerrera_

* * *

Frederick no sabía el por qué, pero aquél día se había levantado con la sensación de que algo ocurría, pero no sabía qué; había hablado con su hija hacía unas semanas atrás y ella no le había comentado que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo (algo como alguna otra guerra contra titanes y esas cosas comunes para los semidioses, pero que ponía los pelos de punto al padre de Annabeth). Así que no entendía aquella sensación que llevaba con él durante todo el día.

Se encontraba solo en su casa, sentado en su escritorio, rodeado de unos cuantos libros que se había traído consigo de la universidad; los pequeños no se encontraban en la casa ya que habían salido con su madre a hacer unas compras. La casa se encontraba en completo silencio, que hizo que incrementara aquella sensación. Dejó a un lado los libros, levantándose de la silla y se encaminó hacia la ventana; estaba oscureciendo, aunque algunos rayos de sol todavía se filtraban en la habitación.

Y fue en el momento en el que bajó la mirada hacia la entrada de su hogar, esperando que el coche de su mujer apareciera por la calle, que notó la figura que se iba acercando arrastrando los pies, como si estuviera lastimada. La cabellera rubia le indicó quién era y rápidamente bajó las escalera corriendo hacia la entrada.

Abrió la puerta segundo antes de que su hija Annabeth se derrumbara en sus brazos; no lo alarmó los pequeños cortes que sus brazos mostraban sino los sollozos desgarradores que habían comenzado a salir de entre sus labios.

—Annabeth—el nombre de la muchacha salió como un susurro; ella se aferró a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que las lágrimas continuaban saliendo una tras otra.

Sin dejar de sostenerla, condujo a su hija dentro de la casa hasta el sofá, en donde la sentó con delicadeza antes de ir a la cocina, en busca de un vaso de agua y el botiquín de primeros auxilios con todo lo necesario para su hija.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?—le destrozaba ver a su única hija en aquel estado, sin saber cómo ayudarla; Annabeth negó con la cabeza y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, sin dejar de sollozar.

Algo andaba realmente mal; Frederick podía saberlo por cómo su hija había llegado a su casa. Aquella sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir aumentó dentro de él.

Tomando entre sus manos las manos de la joven, hizo que volviera a mirarlo; su corazón se aceleró al ver los ojos grises de su hija: mostraban dolor, tristeza y desolación.

—Annabeth—con el pulgar le secó las lágrimas—. ¿Qué pasó?

Annabeth atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior, tratando de evitar los sollozos y los temblores; era la primera vez que se mostraba tan débil y frágil ante alguien.

—Percy, él...—habló en apenas un murmullo entendible; cerró los ojos con fuerza. Frederick, al escuchar el nombre de aquel muchacho, sabía que algo grave había ocurrido. Después de unos segundos, Annabeth continuó hablando—. Él ha desaparecido, papá. Desapareció, papá, y nadie lo encuentra. ¡No se dónde está! ¡No sé! Y eso me está matando.

La envolvió en un abrazo, volviendo a oír los sollozos de su pequeña; la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que ella dejara salir lo que tenía dentro suyo.

—Lo encontrarás, hija. Lo encontrarás—murmuraba el hombre, mientras que acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha, en un gesto de consuelo.

—Lleva desaparecido dos semanas. Nadie sabe nada de él—susurró, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre—. Dos semanas y tres días.

Una hora había pasado desde que Annabeth había llegado a su casa, hora en la que le había contado lo que había pasado, entre lágrimas que continuaban bajando por su rostro. Ahora se encontraba dormida en ese mismo sillón en el que se habían sentado antes; se había rendido al sueño ante el agotamiento tanto físico como mental.

Frederick observaba a su hija descansar y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella por las cosas que había hecho y que haría por encontrar a aquel muchacho.

Era su hija, su Annabeth, su pequeña guerrera, y sabía que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y lo que no por encontrar al hijo de Poseidón, porque era importante para su vida. Le había quedado claro cuando un día ambos se habían aparecido por su casa; el mayor había visto como su hija miraba al pelinegro, como los ojos se le iluminaban cuando lo miraba o hablaba con él. O en la manera en la que Percy pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros, de manera protectora.

Era su pequeña guerrera.

* * *

_**Porque todos volvemos al hogar cuando algo tan grande nos sobrepasa.**_

_**Un pequeño OS de Annabeth y su padre.**_


End file.
